Mischief Managed
by e-gil26
Summary: ANNA always thought she'd die young. Being the aunt of the boy expected to bring about Voldemort's destruction gives you that mentality. She hadn't expected to live and she certainly hadn't expected to lose everything in the process. With her husband framed for murder and her twin dead she disappeared, vowing to bring down the people who had taken everything from her. She wasn'
1. Chapter 1

Anna was running. She had no wand, no destination in mind, all she knew is she had to run.

The last time she had been outside had been over a year ago, the dark lord hadn't been happy to learn she was still alive and had ordered total segregation. But, in his anger he had let something slip. Harry was alive. After years of torture she had started to believe the taunts of her capturers, started to believe her entire family was dead. But she had Harry, and she had to find him.

It was with this thought she started to plan her escape, it had seemed almost impossible before but that day they had made one crucial mistake, they had left her alone with Pettigrew. He may be a coward but Anna knew he would be easy to trick. It was hard to stare the man in the face after what he had done to her and her brother, she'd wanted nothing more than to wipe the smug smile off his face but she had to focus.

With no wand and with her substantial injuries she could not do magic. With no idea as to her destination the plan hadn't really exceeded the escape part, so here she was running blind through the woods.

The woods were peaceful today, Anna had always felt at one with nature, her abilities connecting her to the earth, and it was with this thought she sprinted through them. Not knowing how long she'd been running, she began to feel the exhaustion take over as her eyelids became hooded. The last thought she had before she collapsed by a nearby tree was that of her husband. Sirius.

 _1971_

 _It was safe to say Anna Potter was the total opposite of her twin brother. She was cold whilst he was warm. She was blunt, honest whilst he was funny and immature. But they loved each other the same. They were twins, joined in more than blood, their souls were connected and they would protect the other until the death._

 _It was January of their first year at Hogwarts, the twins having been sorted into Gryffindor together. James had struck up a close bond with three boys whilst Anna preferred the company of 2 girls called Alice and Marlene. Anna was close with the group of boys who had started to call themselves the 'marauders' but there was one boy she despised. Sirius Black. He was arrogant and egotistical much like her, but the two clashed._

 _Anna couldn't stand him, he was immature, like James, but had no self limit to the pranks and mayhem he caused. Anna tolerated him, for James' sake but she preferred the company of Remus Lupin, he calmed her. Anna, who had always had problems with her temper had gotten into a rather nasty fight with two Slytherin boys one evening, Remus had come along just in time and saved her from the boys and ever since the two had been inseparable. It was Anna who convinced Remus to tell James of his 'problem', the girl figuring it out within two months of knowing him._

 _James had reacted well, Anna remembered thinking, of course the two had been raised together, with the same morals, but Anna had always had a bit more of a love for danger than James._

 _She was cut out of her thoughts by the very boy she had been trying to avoid, sighing she stood up from the tree she was perched against and rolled her eyes_

 _"To what do I owe the pleasure Mr Black" she asked, not much caring for the answer she started to walk off._

 _"What is your problem with me Potter?" he yelled after her "I mean I know I'm irresistible but you don't have to be ashamed!"_

 _Turning on him so fast Sirius barely had time to blink she sneered at him "My problem? My problem is that you are the most self-centred, arrogant tow rag I've ever had the misfortune of meeting! Why can't you leave me the fuck alone?!" she yelled_

 _Not being phased by this he replied cockily, "You know, I think you're just jealous, just because you don't have friends doesn't mean you have to be so cold , no wonder everybody hates you."_

 _He regretted saying it as soon as the words left his mouth. This was his best friends sister, not Snivellous or some girl he'd never have to see again. He knew what he'd said was total rubbish, she was one of the most loved people in Hogwarts, the teachers adored her, James wanted to be her._

 _The twins were close, closer than him and James were and Sirius knew he'd get an earful for saying this later, he opened his mouth to apologise but she cut him off before he had the chance._

 _"You're unbelievable. James is my twin Black, remember that, to insult me is to insult him. And you hate me huh?" she replied with a smirk "sounds like the beginning of a love story" she said with a roll of her eyes before turning and walking off confidently, leaving him staring after her in awe._

 _It was in that moment Sirius knew he was going to fall hard for this raven haired hothead. Even if she hated him._


	2. Chapter 2

Anna woke with a start. For a split moment she forgot where she was, forgot she'd escaped.

Panicked, she looked around. How hadn't they found her? It was unlikely the death eaters who had held her captive so long would give up that easily.

Anna didn't know where to go. It was safe to assume Harry was with Petunia but she had no idea where that was. The only place she could think of going was Potter manor but it would be too hard with her parents gone. That left Grimmauld Place.

Sirius was gone, that much she was sure of. They'd taunted her everyday for years, shown her images of his death. There was a tiny part of her that hoped, like with Harry, that the images had been manipulated, but hope was a dangerous thing. If she allowed herself to believe he could be alive, she'd lose him all over again if he wasn't. Anna didn't think she could take that pain.

Walburga had always _tolerated_ her. Anna was from a powerful family, so her marriage with Sirius had somewhat pleased her. Kreature adored her, having been close with Regulus, and being a pure blood had been enough to sway his view from that of his mistress, only in private though.

So, Grimmauld place it was, now Anna just had to figure out where she was and hope that when she made her way into London, whoever resided in Grimmauld place would help her.

Anna had been walking for a few hours when she started to hear noises. Hiding behind a nearby tree she stared out from the edge of the forest, it was definitely a muggle area. She had to be careful, if they saw her in this state it would draw unwanted attention. It was best to wait until nightfall.

 _1977 - Sixth Year_

 _"James" Anna laughed "You're completely obsessed!"_

 _Anna loved to tease James about his infatuation with Lily Evans, he was completely besotted. Every time he was near her he'd lose the ability to think straight, one time he'd actually spilt his drink over himself. He hadn't lived that one down for months._

 _Anna rolled her eyes as Sirius sat down beside her "Teasing Prongs again Anna?" he grinned_

 _Whilst the two tolerated each other now, Anna was still annoyed by his presence, she much preferred the company of Remus and Alice._

 _"It's quite sickening really, you're obsessed with her. You know Anna, he was so distracted by her at quiddich practice the other day he fell off his broom?" She laughed at this, James had only fallen from his broom once in his life, and he'd been 7"_

 _James was getting annoyed, which is probably why he said it "Like you can talk pads, you forget we live in the same dorm and I can hear you moaning Anna's name in your sleep. It's disgusting, like come on man she's my sister"_

 _Anna froze, Sirius froze, James, when he realised what he'd said, froze_

 _Nobody spoke, Anna was in shock, Sirius had been caught and his crush, no, infatuation had been exposed. James felt terrible, he'd made both his best friend and sister completely uncomfortable. It wasn't exactly a secret that the two had hated each other since the first year of school; well, perhaps not on Sirius' part._

 _It had been a solid few minutes of silence before Peter and Remus joined them, Peter, not noticing the tension started prattling on about the Charms homework he had yet to do. Remus, being the more levelheaded one in the group, noticed the tension and fear on both James and Sirius' face. Anna's however was furious._

 _She stood up and with one word stormed out of the great hall. Sirius meanwhile was left with the consequences of Anna's charm as his body erupted in boils._

 _James didn't know what to do, he could stay with Sirius and help but his sister needed him. And Anna always came first._

 _He found her in the bathroom on the first floor, she was crying, his heart breaking at the sight._

 _James sat down behind her, putting his arm around her shoulders, letting her cry into him._

 _"Why does he think it's ok to tease me for 6 years and then decide he likes me?" she asked through her tears._

 _James hadn't seen this side of her in years, the vulnerable side she so often turned off._

 _"I don't know Annie, I don't know" he replied sadly, only being able to hold her as she cried._


End file.
